Question: Which of these numbers is composite? ${11,\ 17,\ 49,\ 67,\ 83}$
A composite number is a number that has more than two factors (including 1 and itself). 11, 17, 67, and 83 each have only two factors. The factors of 49 are 1, 7, and 49. Thus, 49 is the composite number.